


The Color Of You

by Akalon



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akalon/pseuds/Akalon





	The Color Of You

“Captain the engines are offline.” You report, dismay in your voice. Another hit lands and the ship shakes.

“Everyone strap in. This is going to be a rough landing.” The captain replies, lips pressed tight together to keep their panic under control.

The somber silence of muttered prayers of your crew as the crew crossed themselves were their last words as the ship plummeted to the unknown planet below. The ship shakes, the hull protecting from the atmosphere as you rocket down towards the surface. The force of the fall causing your eyes to roll back as you loose consciousness.

You woke with pain shooting up from your legs as a piece of the control boards you’d spent years working on rested on them. Scraping at the buckles you unstrapped yourself. Sucking in a deep breath you looked around.

Sparks rained down from fried wiring. Twisted metal and frayed wiring all that remained of the ceiling. None of them had made it. Even you were trapped.You started screaming. At first for help, then hours later just wordlessly as you sobbed. Pushing against the paneling until your voice was hoarse. The shock was beginning to fade, pain taking a horrible front to your attention. Your hoarse voice begging and pleading with whichever god might be listening to spare you.

They answered.

The door behind you whirred, the sound of metal scraping metal drowning out your weak screams for help. A hulking human-like figure coming into view was the last thing you remember before letting the pain take you. You were saved.

The next time you woke you were in what could only be described as a cell. Your legs encased in some sort of machine that hummed and sent vibrations up your legs. Distantly you could people talking…shouting? You listened for them but they were definitely not human…

The guard outside came into your cell, yanking your hand off of the machine and yelling something at you.“I…I don’t understand.” You mutter, confused. “What is this? Where…where am I?” You thought you’d been rescued by the humans from your mother ship but… this thing was clearly not a human.

Their body resembled a humans but their skin was tough, scaly looking and a pale greyish blue. Their head and face were nothing like a humans. Their eyes were small, beady and yellow. They seemed to have…two mouths? One regular human-like one inside a terrifying spider-like set of mandibles. 

You couldn’t see a nose or ears but they had a head full of thin tendrils where hair would have been on a human.They repeated the same phrase again, slapping your hand away from the contraption on your legs. It was simple enough not to touch the machine and you held your hands up, watching them turn around and leave you alone once more.

Hours later another alien entered your cell and after a quick once-over they ordered your guard to transfer you to the gurney they brought with them. Transferring you over ,contraption and all, they strapped you down.

Pushing you through the halls you looked around at the smooth metallic like surfaces of the walls. It was then you realized where they might be taking you. Some sort of room where they’d probably experiment on you. That’s what humans would have done right?

You thrashed, yanking and screaming until a sharp prick in your upper arm stopped you. Turning to face the alien wide-eyed your world grew fuzzy, and your head lolled back onto the bed.

Jerking awake you were in an actual bed. Legs free of the contraption and free of pain. Sitting up you tested your legs slowly. Standing on your shaking legs you sighed in relief. Taking a few tentative steps forward toward the familiar black mug on the alien table, crashing into the metal table and nearly sending the mug crashing to the floor.

The sound attracts the attention of your guard and the door opens revealing a tall, lean built alien with long grey-blue trendles cascading over their shoulders.Grabbing hold of the mug you fall into the chair and look up. This guard was far less armored than the one from before. A string of German left the alien and you recoiled in surprise. Canting his head he tried again, English leaving his mouth. “Who are you?”

“Where…where did you learn our languages?” You ask, holding your mother’s paint mug close.

“I asked who you were.” He repeats, stepping closer. His rough American accent making him sound like some sort of cowboy from an old western.

Quickly you spill your name, rank, and job on the Space ship Ambition.Turning slightly they relay the information into their gauntlet like device.“How did you find this..?” You ask, holding up the mug slightly.

Their eyes don’t even leave the device affixed to their arm.“Debris from your ship was salvaged. There is more but it is being researched…the scientist had no use for…a cup.” He scoffs. “There is also clothing in the closet. I was told your kind prefers the colorful cloth to adorn their bodies.”

Nodding you look at your slightly charred uniform. Standing up gains his full attention and his beady little eyes are glued to you while you walk over to the closet and rest slightly against the wall as you paw through the uniforms. Picking one out you turn and he’s still watching you.“Are- are you going to watch me?” You ask, a bit of disgust in your voice.

“The room is monitored. It would make no difference if I watched or nah. We are watching you.” He says simply, looking down and poking at his bracer as a screen lights up. You can’t tell if he’s reporting on everything or if he’s just… humoring you by looking away.

Walking over to the bed you set the mug down beside you and change as quickly as possible. To his credit he doesn’t look again until your finished.

“If you’re done they want you to explain your technology.” He grunts, motioning for you to follow him. Hesitantly you follow and he motions again. “They will not hurt you as long as you are valuable. Stay quiet and I reckon they’ll kill you.” He attempts to reassure. It only makes you swallow thickly.

Days had gone by and much of it was spent explaining to colorful aliens how your space ship’s engines functioned. What made intergalactic travel in hours possible. Their ships were space worthy but not nearly as fast.

Sighing you sat at the table, a plate of alien food in front of you but no real appetite to eat. Your guard stood off to the side.“How come you’re white and the other’s are all…rainbow colored.” You asked one day.Your guard looks up from his tech for the first time in over an hour. You’ve come to realized he mostly just browsed reports, reading them and learning things about your culture from what the scientists discovered on your ship.

“They have found their souls.”He states simply.

Choking on your food you cough.“You don’t mean literally do you?”

“Yes I do. Physically. They are a whole now. If you’re a grey-skin-”

“Like you?” You interrupt.

He glares at you, mandibles twitching in slight annoyance. “Yes. Like me. Then we have not found our soul. We have not made that bond. Until then we serve our people as a whole. Many…continue to serve our people such as the scientists and those you speak with. The higher ups.”Nodding you look to your mother’s mug.

She would have loved the concept of an alien race that changes color. Would have spent years trying to capture it on canvas. “And others?” Your eyes wonder the the canvas they’d given you. Half painted with swirls of colors. You’d claimed it was necessary to a human’s life so they provided you with inks and paints and took photo’s of your progress daily. Really it was just a way of turning your brain off for a while. Forgetting you were trapped on an alien planet.

“Others choose to reproduce. Child rearing is a laborious task and not one our kind takes lightly. It is…an honorable path to take.” His eyes narrow at you and you squirm under his gaze. “Why?”

Shrugging you pick up the mug. “Our kind doesn’t know if they find their ‘soul’…most children are…accidents.”

He scoffs, rolling his yellow eyes but his interest doesn’t wonder.“Accidents?” His voice sounds incredulous. “How do mates accidentally have children?”

A blush rises to your cheeks. “Uh well.. It’s.. pleasurable. To…reproduce so people do it.. and birth control isn’t perfect so they… have kids sometimes.” You stumble through the explanation and breath a sigh of relief when he nods.

“Fascinating…” Again he’s pecking at the screen. Typing in his findings no doubt.

You lurch forward, grabbing his arm and pulling it away. “Please don’t. That’s not exactly something I want humanity…known-” Both of your eyes are turned toward the touch as his skin bursts into coppery reds and patina blue’s.

Jerking away from you he knocks the mug from the table and onto the floor where it shatters, paint water splattering across the floor unnoticed. The color races and spreads across his skin like ink on wet paper. You both stand in stupefied awe before looking at each other.

“You’re skin…” You say breathless.

He looks around the room to the invisible camera’s and then to you. Locking eyes you’re confused as to why he looks…mad at you? Suddenly he turns, leaving the room in a huff.

Another guard replaces him but for the next few days you don’t do anything. You’re not even allowed to leave your chambers for the regular meeting with the scientists. The new guard isn’t even talkative so you can’t make idle conversation. He just stands there like a statue.

–

Sure enough the next night your new guard is replaced with the old one. His skin now full of color, the most vibrant colors being on his arm where you first touched him. The two of you stand in silence as the other guard leaves. Once he’s gone he turns to you. “I’m Zoixialle.” He sighs, as if annoyed. “The higher ups have.. decided to use you…and me-” He spits the word in raw anger and throwing his weapon onto the table.” as an experiment.” Blinking you cant your head to the right slightly.

“An…experiment?" You watch as he takes off the bracer, the tech. Setting it on the table too. Zoix nods. "It’s hard to understand why the do anything but you are my soul.” He’s speaking through clenched teeth, the words painful for him. “So I am going to be living here with you. In a cell like a prisoner.”

“What? No!” You scream. “I don’t want you here.” You had so little privacy as it was. Let alone if one of them were living with you.

He whips around, hair-like trendles spinning. “You think I want some alien to be my soul!?” He yells back.

Scoffing you sit on your bed. “You’re sleeping on the floor.” You say stubbornly.

Locking eyes with him you have a stare-down for dominance on the issue but he slams the leather bits of his outfit on the table in defeat.“You’re already proving to be a difficult soul. Our bond will be a weak and short-lived one.” He huffs and plops down in the chair to take off his boots. Much to your surprise his feet aren’t like a humans. They’re almost like a cat’s. Sensitive and soft looking pads on the bottom of his feet. He catches your staring and makes a point of turning his back to you.

“So…What is this ‘bond’ to you then? Cause I haven’t choose you to be my 'soul’ or 'mate’ or anything like that. Hell we’ve barely talked and when we have it’s about my spaceship.” You scoff, crossing your arms. Those beady golden eyes narrow at you as his mandibles twitch. “A bond is a life-long thing. I can’t change what it means though each person has a choice of how long it lasts.”

“So like a marriage? Just… unchoose me then.” You reason.

Shaking his head Zoix laughs. “I would if I could. I don’t make that choice. That is the god’s choice. ‘Biology’. What I can control is how long i’m stuck with you.” His voice dips low, threatening. “I already got permission by the higher ups to kill you once they’re done with you. They, however, pushed for me to 'try and strengthen the bond’ out of their own sadistic curiosity.” He throws his other boot across the room.

“S-strengthen the bond..?” You wonder.

Zoix eyes roll back into his head so fast you wonder if he’s got some sort of eye problem from it. “Tch. Nothing you gotta be concerned with. They’re better off knocking us both out. I ain’t about to reproduce with no alien. I’d rather kill you and see how far I get.”

Recoiling you look down. That hurt a bit but at least you didn’t have to worry about him touching you. “See how far you get?”

He stands, stretching his arms over his head causing the muscles in his body to really stand out against that beautiful patina-like skin color he now had. “Hmm yeah.” Letting his arms fall he moves over to the bed, sitting down beside you. Laying down behind you he makes himself comfortable. “We tend to go crazy without our souls. Knowing theirs no one left for you to hang onto. Your soul.. knows everything. When you loose it… you loose who you are. Many of my kind end up ending their own lives when their mate dies. What use is living when you have no soul?” Turning his back to you he fluffs the pillow and makes himself comfortable.

“So…you’re sleeping here?” You fidget slightly watching him as his chest rises and falls slowly.

“I’m not sleeping on the floor.” He grunts, glaring at you.”You go to the floor if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“But it’s my bed.” You protest.

“Nothing here is yours.” He mutters, a string of his native language leaving him in a sleepy yawning sigh. Mandibles stretching before closing up tight.

Staring at him you debate if the floor would be more or less comfortable. The bed was a small one… Laying down beside him you sigh and move the very edge of the bed.

The night was filled with tossing and turning until you finally gave up and just slid off the bed. Walking around in the darkness you pulled your chair up infront of your painting and sighed. Your mother’s mug had been broken when you touched him. It’s broken shards laid on the countertop next to the unfinished art.

You wondered what she’d say to you now. Basically in an arranged marriage with an alien you didn’t know, forced to live together, possibly have kids just to see if your two races could interbreed. “For science!” You whisper-cheered. Though the phrase didn’t bring you a speck of joy it normally did when you did stupid stuff in the name of science.

It was hard to beat licking a rock and spending a day in the med-bay tripping balls. FOR SCIENCE!

Sighing you relaxed into the chair, getting as comfortable as you could. Eventually letting your eyes droop shut and drift to sleep.

—

The sound of movement woke you and you startled, arms trapped under a blanket. When did you get a blanket?

Zoix was moving around, organizing and cleaning things up. It took a moment for him to notice you were awake but when he did he brought over your mother’s mug. Fixed and lined with gold in the cracks. It held some sort of warm alien beverage with a dark forest green color.

“Drink.” He barked, bringing his own bottle to his mouth. The thin neck making it far easier for him to drink from than the mug you drank from. 

Eyeing the liquid you took a sip. “Huh.”

“What?” Zoix turned, grabbing the other chair and plopping down with a groan.

“Nothing.. just taste like a drink we have on earth. We call it green tea. Never thought you’d be a tea drinker.” You smile to yourself at the little revelation and Zoix snorts.

A soft moment of silence passes and you take another slow sip.

“I think it might be worth trying.” Setting his bottle down he sighs. “My life is now, for better or worse, bonded to yours… might as well make an attempt to…”

“Get along?” You offer, a sly smile peeking over the rim of your mug.

He just glares, huffing and standing up. “Come.” Grabbing his bracer he straps it to his arm. “I want to show you something.”

Setting down the mug you admire the gold that adhered it back together, accenting the flaws but making it whole once more. He did that… Nodding to yourself you turn and head over to him but he stops you from exiting the open door with his arm.

“What?” You ask, confused.

“Link arms.” After your confused look he clears his throat.” It’s a human custom between bonded pairs is it not? Like this?” Grabbing your arm he loops it around his. Keeping you close beside him.

Laughing you shake your head, watching his mandibles open and close in angered confusion. Throwing your arm down he huffs.

“Where did you learn that? I mean the arm thing.” You ask as he starts to storm away from you. His heavy steps loud and thundering as he glances down the hall.

“The documentaries we salvaged from your ship.” He grunts, glancing down at you but looking away. “They were the only thing with enough of your spoken language to run through our translators. Many were in that other language. Only a few were in yours.”

Blinking you thought back. The only movies you’d brought with you were..

Old westerns.

No wonder he spoke like a fucking cowboy.

You tried to contain your laughter but not even biting your lip could contain it. Sputtering breaths gave way to full on laughs as you touched his shoulder. Laughing far to hard to keep walking.

“Augh.” Rolling his eyes he crossed his arms over his chest. “Why are you laughing?”

“I just.. Hahaa.. I found out why you talk the way you do.” A giggle escapes you and you wipe a tear of laughter from your eye.

Zoix eyes you. “I did notice you don’t pronounce things quite the same..”

“You watched ancient western movies. No body talks like that anymore. I doubt they talked like that then either.” Shaking your head you link your arm through his. “I’ll humour you though. Where we going? To have a showdown at noon in the middle of town?” You teased.

“No.” The teasing was lost on him as he started walking again. “We’re going to my favorite spots on this post.”

Raising a brow you shrug and follow him. Up close you could really see the subtle fades and gradients in his skin. Pale yellows gave way to rich crimson, thick squarish blue scales still doting his skin here and there. Most of the bigger ones on his shoulders and back.

When the last door opened he pulled you close. The warning didn’t need to be said. Outside were many more of his kind, mostly grey-skins. Their eyes tore into the both of you and you went to pull your arm away but a gentle touch from his hand on yours stopped you.

“Don’t show shame.” He reprimanded. “It will only cause problems. Weakness they’ll prey on.” Looking down at you he nodded and guided the way out of the compound.

For the first time since crash landing on this planet you could really take in the alien sights. There were trees, life, green and yellow, blue and purple. Their shape was similar enough but they seemed closer to fungi than actuall trees and bushes.

Still you were led on. Coming to a stop right in front of a huge tree he climbed up. Leaning down to hold a hand out to you.

“Right. I’m not climbing a tree.”

Zoix rolled his eyes. “It’s strong. You won’t fall.”

Scoffing you slapped his hand. “I’m not worried about that.” You snap, grabbing the branch and following. You hadn’t climbed a tree since early childhood and this one had smooth bark with very little traction. Scrambling up you looked up to find him already near the top, in a break of branches where the sunlight filtered in making the colors of his skin really pop.

Suddenly he looked down and you blushed, ashamed. You weren’t about to catch some weird sort of teratophilic Stockholm syndrome.

With a grunt and a wheeze you pulled yourself up onto the branch next to him. It was clear now he’d cut the other branches away to give a better view. There were trees and life as far as the eye could see. Mountains in the far distance, light green plains and the forest you were in now being the closest.

“It’s beautiful.” You breath. Grabbing hold of the branch you shift and sit in an attempt to match his carefree posture against the trunk of the tree. His leg carelessly draped over the side of the branch but yours were firmly clamped around yours.

“When I was a child I would always run off. Into the forests, away form the cities.Drove my mama wild with anger.” He explained, a slight chuckle in his voice. “I wanted to be part of it. Part of something bigger than just me. Then life.. life became hard and I joined the military to provide for myself. Honorable thing to do. Most die before they find their bonds and… Figured it’d be the same for me. It makes it easier to choose to fight when you’re not leaving your soul behind.” His yellow eyes turn to you, a flicker of anger in them that melted away into something else.

“I’m..sorry?” You’re not sure if apologizing was the right thing to do or not.

“I don’t want to be some experiment.” Spitting the words he kicked at a thin branch, breaking it off and sending it falling to the forest floor below.

“ Because you have a bonded mate? You said yourself that my life would be-”

“I know what I said.” He snaps, cutting you off. Sighing he rubs a hand over his face, pulling at his lower mandible. “If we stay here we will die.”

“B-but you said they just wanted to see if we could… You know.. have.. kids?” You sputter.

Zoix clacks his mandibles together in what you assume is an alien scoff. “You think those bonded scientist will let us out into the world if they know we can reproduce? No. They’ll kill the kid, then us and anyone who knew about it will be either paid off or killed too. No.”Turning he looks back into the trees. “We gotta run.”

This whole idea had you reeling. “UHhh.. What? Run where.”

“I don’t know. We have to get off world first. You know how to fly, your tech is better than ours. I reckon you could fly one of our ships to one of our moons easy enough. I know the security of the outpost.. If we could just get to Tucha kan it would be easy to disappear. Hell half the people there are smugglers.”

Holding up your hand you almost loose your balance and hold onto the branch below you. “You’re going to smuggle us off world?”

He’s looking down at his bracer now, a map displayed on the screen. “You got a better idea?”

“Well…no.. but-”

“-but what?” He snaps.

“I don’t think we have that much time.” You say slowly.

“What do you mean…?”

“I mean.. I’m almost done teaching them how our ship flies. It would only be a few days tops. That’s not… not enough time right?” Shooting him a worried look you watch his face fall.

He slams the back of his head against the trunk of the tree.” No. It’s not. I’d need at least a week, maybe two to arrange the smuggling.. Gather the funds, work out a schedule we could leave on..Unless!” He turned to you. “You could mate with me.”

Did..did you just hear that right? “Do what in who now?”

“Mate. Human fertility cycles once a month right? During the rest of the month you’re fertile so going off your medical file it should be three weeks from now right? Plenty of time. I mean it’s cutting it close but if we mate then they’d HAVE to keep you in your room, checking your vitals. Would probably push for us to mate again but-”

“NO!” You cry, incredulous. “I’m not ‘mating’ or whatever. Not with you.” Was this his plan all along? Oh what a nice view. Let’s fuck?

Rejected he nodded, mouths drawing closed. “Right. It was just an idea. I’ll.. .See what I can do in a few days. The chances of failure are higher. You’ll need to stay close. Do not let the scientists near you.” Zoix starts climbing back down. Sliding off his branch and down to the one below, holding his arm out for you to climb down with.

“Why not?” You ask, grabbing his arm and falling far less gracefully onto the branch he was on.

“They’ll take you. They care about results and if I haven’t… I haven’t mated with you by then they will just help the process along. Possibly use someone else.” He practically growled the last words. “They’ve done it before. With other inter-species. Never had a bonded pair though. I don’t know if that changes things but it’s never happened that i know of.” Landing on the ground he helped you down and took a deep breath.

Linking your arm through his he walked you silently back to the room. Immediately breaking away from you to sit at the table. Sliding his bracer off he prodded at the screen, pulling up the map again.

–

Two days had passed in bitter silence.Zoix was growing more and more irritated since lunch. Each passing hour he was grumbling in his language, pacing or fidgeting. Even as you laid in bed next to him the light from his bracer remained on, keeping you from sleeping.

“Turn it off.” You whine, rolling over to face him. He was laying on his back, taking up half the bed in the process.

“I can’t.” He whispered.

“I can’t sleep with it on.” You clap back.

“You will sleep plenty when you’re gone won’t you? Now hush and leave me be.” He rolls away from you, back facing you as he continues to mess with the device.

Sighing you stare at his bare back. Reaching up you touch him, causing him to jerk in surprise but after a quick glance to see what you were doing he goes back to what he was doing. Tracing the lines and patterns of color you circle around the thick hard scales of blue along his spine. Your finger following them down and back up, drawing pictures with the patterns on his skin.

“Would you stop?” He grunts, scooting closer to the wall and further from your light touch.

“Would you?” You counter.

His clacking mandibles and the still-lit screen say no. You go back to drawing pictures on his back and he suddenly sits up the screen timing out.

“Zoix?” You whisper, confused.

“I can’t do it.” He admits.”I can’t.”

“What are you apologizing for? It’s okay.” You both knew the room was bugged with cameras but you weren’t sure if there was audio as well. There had to be right? Were they translating it now?

He scoots to the end of the bed and climbs over the small foot board, walking over to the table. Collapsing in the chair he puts his head in his hands. “Just.. get some rest.”

Sitting up you stare over at him in the darkness. He seemed more stressed out about this whole thing than you were. After all you’d lived in fear of dying ever since you woke up from the crash. “Why are you stressed out?”

He waves you off. “You wouldn’t understand. You’re not the one loosing your soul.”

“Soul this soul that. You put a lot of importance on that but i doubt you even like me.” You scoff. “So why do you care if I die?”

His golden eyes nearly glow in the low light. For the first time since you met him you feel your heart race. “Because. I can do nothing but watch as my soul chooses this. I can’t do any thing!” Yanking off his bracer he chucks it across the room. “It’s being powerless. It’s being bound to an alien who doesn’t understand our ways. Who looks at me like i’m some strange thing. Who hates me and I can’t do a- do a damn thing about it. My soul. Hates me. Would rather take their chances and die than be with me? I don’t understand. I can’t understand. I’ve tried! I really have but it’s..There’s no point in fighting, no point in stalling for time. No point in leaving together. You’d just leave me anyway right? Wouldn’t ya?” His fists hits the table and you jump. “Wouldn’t you?”

“I-i-” You stutter, suddenly put on the spot you’re not sure what you would do.

“I didn’t want this. I didn’t want any of this!” He sweeps his arms across the table, knocking off the metal dishes from dinner as they clatter to the floor. “I didn’t want this.” He repeats, the rage fading into sorrow.

The tension in the air is thick, choking. He slumps over onto the table, arms up over his head. “The bracer has everything you need. It will get you to Tucha kan. There’s enough there to pay for your way. You find someone there to take you wherever. Just… leave.”

It takes a moment for his words to sink in but you jolt out of the bed and race over to the bracer, picking it up. Running over to the shelf by your painting you grab the mug and race over to the door. You get to the door, holding the bracer up and opening the door. You take a step forward into the hall and… stop. The sound of ragged breaths stops you. Turning you glance back. His shoulders shake with the silent sobs. Fingers tangled in his own tendrils of ‘hair’. Even in the dim light you can make out the bright colors of his skin.

Sighing you walk back into the room, closing the door behind you. Walking over you up a chair next to him and sit down. “Hey..” You whisper. “Hey!”

“Just leave. You know you want to. I know you want to. You don’t need me to do it. Find your own soul.” His voice is taunt from crying but it cracks on the word. He doesn’t look up. “Go. If anything i’ll know you’re happier without me there.”

Silence fills the room and he tucks further into himself.

“Come on. Come with me.” You plead.

“No point. Your chances are better if you’re alone.” He mumbles.

“Maybe.. .but then what about you? You’ll just stay here?”

“Until they come and get me. Yeah. That’s the plan. They’ll kill me then go after you.” He turns away from you, staring into the darkness of the room.

“Then come with me!” You tug at his arm and find that he lets you pull him.

Sighing he follows you, snatching the blade from the table and the bracer from your hand. “Then stay close. I’ll get you to Tucha kan…You make your choice then but I know what you’re gonna say.”

“You think you know a lot don’t you?” Staring up you can see the faint tear streaks down his face as he leads the way silently through the base. Taking you the the ships and boarding onto them.

Inputting the trajectory he opens the hanger doors.

Moving toward the back of the ship he falls into one of the chairs, strapping himself in as you do the same after setting your mother’s mug on the floor. Glancing back to him you see his grip on the blade tighten. Biting your lip you turn back to the console. It was like the games you played as a kid. First flight simulator. You could do this. Right? Your hand was shaking, scared you’d just crash right back into the ground.

Scoffing Zoix unbuckled and stormed forward just as the alarms began to blare in the hanger. Placing his hand over yours and pushing the thruster lever forward.

The ship took off like a lazy fat vulture but it took off. Slowly gaining speed until you were rocketing through the air. A blush slowly creeping up your neck as his hand stayed firmly on yours. Easing it even more as he pulled back and angled up toward a pale white moon. Glancing to you he blinked. Your face was a rich peachy pink and you cleared your throat.

“You’re…a different color.” He said slowly.

“I most certainly am not!” You scoff, smacking his hand as it lingered over yours still. “Go sit down or you’ll fall as we exit the atmosphere.

He did as instructed and sat down in his chair. Tucking the blade away and strapping in.

You could feel his eyes on you and you swallowed the lump in your throat.

“Hold on.” You cried, the ship shaking as you made your way through, exiting into space. The course was set and apparently they had a rough form of auto-navigation for it. Relaxing in your chair you sighed .

“You changed color.” He repeated, pulling you back into the present.

“It’s called a blush.” You explain, eyes closed. “It can be for anyone, or even if we’re just hot.”

“Oh..” He sighs and unclips his buckle and twists in his chair to look out the window beside him. Watching his planet fade further and further away. “Where will you go?”

“Hm?” Turning you look at him.

“When you get to Tucha kan. Where will you go?” Glancing to you his yellow eyes were filled with sadness again. “You could go home. There’s enough saved up for you to go.”

“…For me to go? What about you? Where will you go?” You ask.

Zoix looks away. “No where.”

“No where?” You scoff knowing what he meant. He’d wait for them to get him. “You’re gonna stay on this ship forever? Sounds awful boring. You should come with me.”

“I won’t go where i’m not wanted.” He replies.

Biting your lip the red blush rises to your cheeks again. “You’re wanted.” You glance to your console. The flight would be nearly two hours to the moon. That was enough time right?

When you looked back he was looking right at you. “You want me to stay with you? Be with you?”

“I don’t.. understand your soul thing but I mean.. Humans don’t have the same thing. We fall in love not knowing if it works out.. We follow our hearts and my heart.. my heart wants you to stay.” Unbuckling yourself you stand up, giving the console one last look before walking over to him. Plucking the blade from his lap you toss it aside and pull him up with you.

Confused, he stands, staring at you in bewilderment as you lead him back through the small ship and into the sleeping quarters. Your heart was racing again and you took a deep breath to steady your nerves.

With the rushed bravado you had you undressed, standing before him shyly.

“I…don’t understand.” He canted his head to the side.

Blinking a small sound of helplessness escaped you. Right. You’ve changed in front of him many times. Pushing him down onto the bed you climbed over him, hands roaming his muscular chest. “And now?” You wonder.

His mouth worked, mandibles twitching as he wordlessly nodded. “I.. understand a bit more.. That is.. are you.. I thought you hated me?”

“I never said I hated you. I just.. When the choice is made for you it’s not the same. I felt… trapped. Like I had no choice in the matter. When you said I could leave though.. I.. I wanted you to be with me. I wanted you. I don’t know if it’s the right choice. Hell we could get killed when we land but right now? I want to be with you. Here. So less talking maybe?” You chuckle and reach down, undoing his belt and pulling it free.

As you undress him he watches you, confused admiration in his eyes. There’s a slight sparkle of something else too and you find out just what it was when you open his pants to reveal.. nothing. A slit but not a vagina..just.. a fold of skin.

Sliding back you glance up to him but he’s just watching you, waiting to see what you do. You know he’s read your medical file, seen you naked many times. He held a lot more information than you did right now.

So you do the only thing you think to do. Run your finger along the slit and watch his face. His brow twitches and he grimaces but when you go to pull away his hand clamps down around your wrist, holding it there. Alright.. You run your finger along it again and get the same reaction with an added hitch of breath.

Leaning forward you run your tongue along it and are met with the tip parting the slit. Closing your lips around it you gently suck, swirling your tongue around it as it grows, the full length showing itself now. It wasn’t any thicker than a human’s but it was noticeably longer than anyone you’ve been with. The head of his impressive length had three lines running along it and when your licked along them they’d open. Much like a flower and it’s petals. As soon as you drew away however, they’d clamp shut again.

You continue to lick and suck, dragging your tongue along his shaft until his groans fill the small cabin. His strong hand tangled in your hair, urging you to take him further into your mouth. You indulge him for a minute or two, taking him as far as you could and rubbing your tongue along the underside of his cock.

Pulling away his head leaves your lips with a pop as you suck in a breath of air.

Crawling back over him you kiss up his abs, nestling right into his neck where you playfully bite and nip at the sensitive skin there. He growls in response, his own language leaving him in what you assumed was mild irritation at being teased.

Reaching down you grab hold of him and line yourself up above him. Rubbing the head of his cock along your folds so it went in easier. Glancing up you got a slight nod and a hip jerk. He sure was eager.

Lowering yourself down you hummed in pleasure as you wiggled your way down. He was so long that had no problem reaching that spot that had you gripping his shoulders hard enough to leave nail marks.

His hips bucked forward again and his hands went to your hips as you gasped. From underneath he began thrusting, holding your hips slight up so nearly all of his length slid in and out of you. His panting breaths filled the air, twisting and tangling with your moans as you cried out.

“Fuck i’m going to cum if you keep that up.” You whimper, back arching slightly.

“Is… that a…good thing?” He panted, eyes half-lidded with lust as he looked at you.

“Very good.. don’t sto-OH! Don’t stop!” Your mouth hangs open, a loud moan pouring from your lips as he repetitively pounds into your sweet spot. Sending you over into climax just like that. Your arms give out and you face plant into his chest, a huffing mess as his pace slows.

“Are you okay..?” He asks. “In pain?” Stopping he pushes your shoulders back to get a look at your silly pleasure induced smile.

“I’m great! Need a second though..” You humm as he touches your flushed cheek, leaning into the touch.

“You’re red again..” He whispers, a smile in his eyes. “This time I know it’s for me.”

Laughing you take a deep breath and pat his chest. “You on top.”

Flipping over you he pushes your legs up, resting your calves on his shoulders. “This time… can I cum?” He asks.

Snorting you roll your eyes. “Are you making fun of me? Not my fault your alien dick is good.”

Blinking he tilts his head.” I…don’t know what that means.”

“Yes! Yes you can cum. Oh my god Zoix.” Laughing you shake your head. “Why are you asking if you can cum? That’s …like just understood. Both people cum.”

Zoix glares playfully and thrusts forward, stealing your breath as his full length disappears inside you again. “I didn’t know. You said humans mate accidentally..” Snorting he pulled nearly completely out before thrusting back in. Settling back into an easy pace his eyes closed, expression almost.. pained. “Be louder.. it helps. The egg.. is coming…”

You couldn’t help but giggle at the demand. “Egg?” His eyes opened, looking down in sudden panic but you just smiled.”Fuck it. Give me the egg. All the eggs. Let’s see what happens huh? For science~!”

Moaning when he began to thrust harder into you. Not like anyone could hear you in space you let yourself be as loud as you could. His dick swelled, a huge bulge pressing against your entrance as you whined.The grip he had on your thighs tightened and he thrust one last time. The bulge popping into you as you yelped.

“Ah Fuck! Zoix!” His body pressed down on yours, hips nearly pressed together as he grunted in pleasure. The egg making it’s way down the shaft. You could feel it as it pressed painfully against your womb.

“More… there’s more.” His pleasured voice whispered. Locked in place another bulge pressed into you and he leaned forward biting down on your shoulder hard. His sharp teeth piercing the skin as he latched on, keeping you from moving. The egg stretched you painfully before sliding into you too. It wasn’t the last. Each one left him grunting and panting in pleasure as you took egg after egg. It must have been a half dozen before he sighed in relief. As if the dam broke a gush of hot cum followed the last egg in and you gasped, squeezing around him. 

Finally he leaned back, lifting his weight off of your trapped legs and slowly pulling out of you. Already his cock was disappearing back into that slit. Slowly, gently, he laid your legs down.

You could feel the eggs inside you. Your belly ever so slightly pooched out.

Leaning forward he pressed his mouth to your belly like you had done when your kissed your way to his neck. It was harder for him but he managed just fine.

Exhausted he flopped down beside you and pulled you close. Wrapping his arms around you he gave you a tight hug.

“Zoix!” Groaning you bonk your head against his but kiss his cheek right after.

“Hmmm?” He pulled away, that twinkle of a smile in his eyes.

“I uh.. Do I keep them inside me?” You ask, unsure of the exact… procedures. Of all things you hadn’t expected eggs.

“For now.. There’s a low fertility rate.. you might have to deliver the eggs in a few hours… If they hatch they’ll know where to go..” His voice sounds sleepy and you shake him.

But he’s already asleep. Sighing you snuggle up next to him and wait for the auto-pilot to ding and let you know when to land.

—

A few weeks pass and the two of you are on a far off planet covered in trees and forest in a city suspended by vines. It’s a make shift city of all races and you two fit in perfectly. Zoix has taken up guarding the city but you, despite your knowledge of ships, have been instructed to stay home.

After all you were pregnant.


End file.
